This invention relates generally to the implementation of a blasting system.
A blasting site can include hundreds or thousands of detonators spread over a substantial geographical area. To establish the site a plurality of boreholes are formed into the ground at predetermined positions and subsequently each borehole is charged with explosive in which at least one detonator is located. The detonators may be interconnected by means of wired links (conductors) or use may be made of a so-called ‘wireless system’ wherein low frequency signals, which can communicate with the detonators, are propagated through the earth.
Substantial care must be exercised in preparing a blast site and in implementing a blasting process. The various steps in the blasting process must be looked at continuously and reconsidered as appropriate to ensure that each hole is correctly charged with explosive and is correctly connected to a blasting network. Wires which lead to the individual detonators must be protected from damage. It is of paramount importance that blast personnel should not inadvertently be exposed to situations in which injury or death could occur.
Various detailed protocols have been designed to insure that the blasting process is effectively and safely implemented. Nonetheless errors do occur and such errors can have unpleasant results. Preferably the use of personnel at a site should be reduced as far as is possible. Also, if faults are detected before ignition takes place, some form of remedial action should be carried out.
Apart from the aforegoing factors which pertain generally to the preparation of a blasting site and the firing process itself, it is desirable to have some indication of the manner in which the blasting process actually takes place, i.e. to have a real time record which shows how blasting occurs and the effects thereof. This allows improved blasting procedures to be developed.
An object of the present invention is to address, at least to some extent, some of the aforementioned factors.